


Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? That will never work!

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Another Hogwarts AU, Can a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin be friends, Friendship, Future Relationship Implied, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Yes They Can, hufflepuff!phil, slytherin!Dan, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: ...or will it.Dan and Phil are starting their first day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is a story of there sorting.





	Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? That will never work!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mates! This is an idea that has been done many times over the years and this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy!

Phil doesn't know to expect when he arrives on platform 9 3/4, only that he is about to get on a train to go to a very famous wizarding boarding school with the name of Hogwarts. There is excitement and fear coursing through his veins as he stumbled through the large crowds of parents and fellow students, dragging his trunk clumsily behind him.

 

His mum had dropped him off with instructions of how to get into the platform and to have fun and do well at school. His brother, Marytn, had gone ahead to meet his friends. His mum has to get to work so leaves them there. She is a witch and had told him hundreds of story's of her time at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry while he was growing up. She was a Gryffindor, brave through and through, but had told Phil that she would be happy regardless of the house he is sorted into.

 

His dad was a muggle and had left years before when Phil was quite young and his older brother, Marytn, had somehow managed to turn his toy dog into a toy dragon. His mum says they are well rid of him. His brother had been sorted into Gryffindor like his mum the year before but, just as his brother told him multiple times, Phil seemed like a Hufflepuff through and through. Phil didn't mind that though, he kind of liked the idea of being different.

 

Phil keeps his head down as he does an awkward run-walk through the crowd until he gets to one of the train doors. Pulling his light trunk and the cage of his owl, Susan, along with him, he boards the train with only slight difficulty and begins the search for an empty compartment. This task proves to be quite easy as Phil quickly finds a compartment that hasn't been taken yet. Sitting down, Phil takes one of his school book out of his bag and begins to read through the information about Hogwarts.

\------------------------

Dan drags his feet as he is led through the busy platform, staying a step behind his parents and brother as they go on and on about how excited they are that Dan is finally going to Hogwarts. He doesn't join in the conversation. He's excited, of course he is, but he feels like he's going to let his family down at the sorting. They want him to be in Gryffindor but, for some reason, he feels like he's going to be sorted into Slytherin. He just has a feeling.

 

"Go find some students of your year and I expect you to do us proud," his mother says, nodding at him with a small smile.

"Yes mum," Dan answers, rolling his eyes when his parents walk back the way they came with his brother trailing a step behind after waving goodbye to him with a grin.

 

Dan pulls his trunk behind him with as much grace as a newborn baby elephant. For his age, he's already very tall and lanky. Boarding the train is the hard part, his trunk is very heavy and he can't manage to get it up onto the train alone.

A raven haired boy appears at the train door watching him struggle with the heavy trunk, a small laugh falling from his mouth. Anger boils up inside Dan's veins as he looks up to glare at the other boy, who shrinks back into himself gaze falling to the floor. Dan feels a pang of guilt.

 

"I-I can help, if you want?" The other boy offers, hesitantly.

Dan's jaw clenches, feeling the need to snap at the boy to leave him alone. Despite this, he sighs and says, "Yeah, I think- I think I do need a bit of help."

The boy grins at that, moving to assist Dan in picking the trunk up, "On three...one...two...three."

Together, they successfully carry the trunk into an empty compartment that the other boy must have been in before Dan arrived as there is books left scattered on the seat in a disorganised fashion.

"What've you got in there? Your whole house?" The boy asks, dropping the trunk heavily next to his own, "I'm Phil, by the way, Phil Lester."

"I'm Daniel, I mean Dan, Dan Howell," Dan answers, awkwardly messing with his hands on his lap.

 

Phil smiles at him brightly. He's got an adorable smile, Dan observes, studying the other boy in curiosity. Phil's hair is midnight black and swept carefully to the side in a straight fringe in drastic contrast to his pale complexion. His eyes....his eyes are a deep ocean blue.

 

Dan is shaken from his thoughts by Phil letting out a small, awkward laugh.

"Well this is awkward," Phil comments, brushing his hair to the side more.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not good at this friend making thing," Dan replies, biting his lip and giving the boy a small smile.

"Don't worry, me neither," Phil says, he's grinning again, "do you like...."

 

And with that Phil begins talking about everything, to do with the Wizarding world and outside of. After a few minutes, Dan is contributing just as much, adding his opinion on how spells are made and how he doesn't believe in souls so that can't be where magic comes from. They agree on most things and debate lightly on others.

 

"But that's where magic comes from, isn't it? Your soul produces it," Phil questions, confused and interested in Dan's answer in the way no one ever has been before.

"Well if humans have souls then muggles also have souls but can't do magic. That means your soul isn't what creates magic. Souls are what people believe to be the things that go to the 'afterlife' but I don't believe in that shit either," Dan explains, passionately, "I'm sure we'll learn about what makes magic inside us but not in muggles at some point."

"It passes in genetics. Most muggle-borns are believed to have come from magical heritage but one of their family was a squib or not magical so nobody knows for sure," Phil says, resting his head against the seat behind him, "my mum would like you, she enjoys long philosophical conversations."

 

Dan grins warmly at Phil, trying to work out why they'd clicked so fast. Dan has never had many friends and the friends he did have always had friends closer to them then him. He has never had a best friend but something tells him that Phil will be his.

 

"You've got a nice smile," Phil says, laughing when Dan ducks his head and looks at the floor, "you've got dimples!"

"Shut up," Dan complains, trying and failing to stop himself laughing, embarrassed.

"Aww, you're embarrassed! Don't be, it's cute!" Phil giggles, knocking his shoulder against Dan's.

"Leave Derek alone!"

"Derek? Derek the dimple!"

 

They're both full blown laughing now, both of them gripping their sides in pain. It takes a few minutes for them to calm. When they do, they take in deep gulps of air to catch their breaths. All of it is for nothing though when they make eye contact with each other and burst out laughing again.

 

 

Soon after, the train's whistle sounds, signalling that they are nearly at Hogwarts. Dan and Phil take that as their cue to get changed into their uniforms, tying their grey ties round their necks. Dan helps Phil with his due to the fact the other boy is too heavy handed and clumsy to tie it properly.

"I can do it!" Phil protests, pouting childishly.

"No, Phil. You're too clumsy. Knowing you you'll end up hanging yourself," Dan laughs, tying the tie around the raven haired boy's neck.

Dan smiles to himself at how easy it is with Phil. He couldn't tell you why but it just is.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Phil asks, out of nowhere, he's fiddling with his hands clearly nervous for the sorting, "my mum says she doesn't care what I'm in but...I want to make her happy, you know."

Dan nods, "Most of my family have been in Gryffindor."

"I asked about you not your family," Phil pushes, voice soft and understanding.

"I-I don't know? Should I know yet?" Dan questions, biting his nails, "what do you think I'll be in?"

Phil's face creases in thought for a few moments before saying, "Either, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You're very clever, Dan, but you're also ambitious. I don't know. That's why we get sorted at Hogwarts and not by me."

Dan laughs softly, "Thanks Phil."

 

There is a moment of silence, both Dan and Phil are lost in their thoughts. Dan's finger is tapping softly on his knee, an old habit that he's had for years, it drives his brother mad.

 

"You'll be in Hufflepuff."

"What?"

"You're going to be sorted into Hufflepuff, or maybe Ravenclaw, but probably Hufflepuff," Dan repeats, watching Phil's face, "you're way too nice."

"You sound like my brother," Phil says, looking out of the window.

 

There is another short pause. Dan glances over at Phil, who is staring out of the window in wonder at the giant castle of Hogwarts that is looming closer and closer. They talk for a bit longer until the train stops and they move to collect their things into their trunks.

 

"Come on! I'm so excited," Phil says, pretty much bouncing on his heals with excitement and bottled up nerves.

"Phil?" Dan says, catching Phil's arm before he leaves, "promise me-promise me that we'll be friends even if we are sorted into different houses?"

He must have looked very worried and anxious because Phil's face drops and the slightly taller boy pulls him into a tight hug.

"Of course, we'll always be friends. We're Dan and Phil, yeah? Best friends forever," Phil answers, honestly, breath tickling Dan's neck, "houses don't matter, right?"

Dan nods

"Right."

"Now come on, we'll be left behind," Phil grabs a laughing Dan's arm, dragging him towards where a giant is calling for first years to go.

 

 

Before they know where they are Dan and Phil are stood with all the other first years waiting nervously for their names to be called. Even Phil has gone quiet with nerves and anxiety after the realisation that he has to sit on the stool alone in front of the whole school. Dan is stool very close to his side, both of them getting reassurance from one another.

 

"Howell Daniel."

Dan's hands ball in anxiousness at his sides when his name is called. Phil briefly squeezes his hand in an attempt to comfort him. Just as he's about to move forward, Phil whispers in his ear.

"Best friends forever, right?"

"Right," Dan replies, quietly before walking up to the stool with fake confidence.

" _Let's see what we have here. Interesting, very interesting. I see you are a very smart boy, Daniel, no Dan. You're not keen on people calling you Daniel, are you? You've met a new friend, haven't you? Great news friends are very valuable. I see ambition and creativity in your head and a great deal of kindness. You'd do great in Gryffindor but no..."_

" _Slytherin_!"

 

The green and silver table erupt in cheers and claps as he makes his way to sit down. Thanking each person in turn as they congratulate him, his eyes drift straight back to the first years that have yet to be sorted. Phil is grinning at him, giving him a thumbs up. Dan gives one back, smiling with his dimples showing. Derek, he corrects in his head.

 

It's a while before Phil is sorted, many first years filling up each table. The alphabet turns to the 'L's as Phil's name comes closer and closer. After a Caspar Lee gets sorted into Slytherin, sitting himself next to Dan with a smile, it's Phil's turn.

 

Phil swallows to contain his nerves at the attention all being on him as he walks with a shy reluctance to the stool. The hat is placed on his head.

" _Now, now. Who have we got here? This is an easy one. Loyalty and kindness are two things you value about what anything. You will make good friends that you will do anything for. You already have, I know. Ravenclaw is also a big option. You have a sharp, smart mind and you'll do well in most, if not all, of your classes. You have great potential, something you don't always believe about yourself. Your house will have to be."_

" _Hufflepuff_!"

  
Phil heads over to the yellow table, grinning. His eyes meet Dan's straight away and his grin widens. Dan gives him a thumbs up to which he returns with one of his own. This is the beginning of something. Phil's not sure what but it's definitely something. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome. Feel free to tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Secondly, I know Dan has been sorted into Gryffindor on Pottermore BUT I really like the idea of him being in Slytherin and I think it really suits his personality to be in that house (in a good way of course). Hell, even Dan thought he would be in Slytherin.
> 
> Lastly, let me know if you want me to write more of this Hogwarts au for Dan and Phil. I'd love to continue if anyone is interested.


End file.
